


Falling Leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fall AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, coffee shop AU, leaves, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt:<br/>"met while jumping into the same pile of freshly raked leaves in a park (alternatively, one jumps in and they met when no 2 kicks said pile of leaves)"<br/>❦❧</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written around fall, but just found this now and re-wrote it. It's really short, but I was finally feeling inspired to write after a long writer's block, and there wasn't anything more I wanted to add to the story. Hope you like it! Please leave comments or kudos if you liked it, those really help me feel confident as a writer. Thanks for reading!

Castiel liked the fall.  
  
The air was crisp and cool, making his daily morning walks around campus more enjoyable. Starbucks finally brought back their pumpkin spice lattes and pumpkin pies were abundant. It was the time of light sweaters and warm cider. And for those with a partner, it was the perfect excuse for cuddling. (That last one didn’t really affect Castiel, but the idea that, if he had someone then he could, made him happy.)  
  
Most of all, Castiel’s favorite thing about the fall was the leaves.  
  
He loved the warm, rich colors. The way the sun lit up the daring reds, warm yellows, and bright oranges in the early morning made him wish he was artistically inclined, so he could paint the beautiful scenery around him. Still, he was content to sit in the open patio of Starbucks, tucked against the browning ivy-covered archway where the wind rustled his hair as he typed away stories on his laptop and sipped at his warm drink.  
  
Castiel just loved fall.  
  
❦❧  
  
The first real day of fall came on a Friday. Castiel was leaving his last class of the day, Storytelling with Mr. Metatron - a sadist through and through who always assigned ridiculous amounts of work over the weekend.  
  
Castiel was feeling pretty freaking bummed about his workload, but his face split into a wide grin as soon as he got outside. Half of the leaves from each tree had fallen, and some beautiful soul had raked all of the leaves into huge, college-student-sized piles.  
  
Without a care, Castiel ran straight to the closest pile and flung himself down, giggling. Leaves exploded everywhere, covering him almost completely. His giggles died down as he became short of breath, but he remained half buried, just gazing skyward unseeingly, goofy smile still in place.  
  
Castiel laid there for all of two minutes before a sharp kick to his kidney shattered his peaceful state. He cried out in pain and curled protectively around his stomach.  
  
“Oh shit!” A pair of work boots came into view near his head, one of which was ostensibly responsible for Castiel’s agony. “I am so sorry!” the feet said. “I didn’t even see you there! Here, let me help you up.”  
  
Strong hands grabbed Castiel’s shoulders, and before he could refuse, he was hoisted up into a standing position. The sudden change in elevation made him dizzy, so he clutched the other’s shoulders, belatedly realizing just how muscular they felt under his palms.  
  
“Woah, there. You okay buddy?”  
  
Castiel finally looked up at his assailant. “Yes, I am fine.” Then he caught hold of the other’s eyes, and their vibrant green coloring, like fresh leaves in spring, captivated him.  
  
“What were you doin just layin in a pile of leaves like that?” Green Eyes huffed.  
  
Annoyed, Castiel realized he was still holding onto the stranger, and abruptly let go and stepped back. “Enjoying the leaves. They are quite fun to jump into this time of year. Why did you kick me?”  
  
Red color flushed the man’s cheeks. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t see ya there, thought I was just kicking a pile of leaves. Name’s Dean by the way.”  
  
Castiel’s head tilted quizzically. “Why did you kick the leaves, Dean? Did they wrong you in some way.”  
  
“What? No, no, I just, I wanted to see them, I dunno, in the air I guess. Ain’t you ever done that?”  
  
Blue eyes squinted almost distrustfully. “Yes, but your kick seemed very aggravated.”  
  
That made Dean laugh, a surprised yet pleasant sound. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Castiel Novak.”  
  
Dean smiled crookedly and shoved out a hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Castiel Novak. How about I take you for coffee to make up for kicking you?”  
  
“Can we get pumpkin spiced lattes?” he asked in hopeful innocence.  
  
“Heck yeah man! Those are the best! You have good taste. Let’s go, there’s a Starbucks just a few blocks from here.” Dean reached across to pull a leaf out of Castiel’s chocolate hair.  
  
Castiel smiled, a light blush ghosting his cheeks and the pair walked hand-in-hand to the coffee shop.   
  
❦❧


End file.
